To Feel Alive
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: Hotaru is the only scout left and has been at the gates of time for years. The gohsts of the others decide to send her somewhere so she'ss be useful... And if you're interested, I fixed Chap 2
1. Her past

Damia - "I decided that I am going to put this up. I've had it on my comp. for a couple months, and I've been debating, so I've decided why not. I do not own DBZ or SM, so you can't sue me. I also need at least 7 reviews to post the next chapter, which happens to already be written. Let me know what you think,"

  


**Chapter 1**

  


"I have no home, I have no family, I have no love, I have no childhood, I have no life. Everyone is gone. This time, it didn't go as planned. How did it happen? Wasn't Princess Serenity supposed to be happy and live forever in peace and Love with Prince Endymion? And What happened to small lady? She will never be born now. 

"Why me? I was left with nothing. Not even death. The evil came and destroyed us all one by one. I was the one it left. Why? Poor Michiru and Haruka. They died to save each other from one that they would have entrusted there life. It wasn't her fault though. Makoto hadn't meant it. Not really. She had been the first attacked. She had needed love and children. She was two hundred and seventeen and she hadn't had a boyfriend since before she met the Princess. She was lonely and that was where the monster had struck. It wormed itself into Makoto and then Ami and then Minako. Rei was the only of the inner senshi not to have been taken over. 

"Rei, the beautiful intelligent girl that always lived life to it's fullest. They all showed me how to live. Before I met them I was nothing. My Queen and My King, the leaders of Crystal Tokyo, They were murdered in there own beds. and Why? For Jealousy. The girls were Jealous of there all consuming Love. So jealous that they ignored the fact that The King and Queen loved them as well.

"Mentoria. The only being to have successfully overthrown Earth. She didn't live to tell about it. And No matter how much I may wish to die, I know that Setsu-mama and Michi-mama, and Ruka-papa would want me to live. I don't know why. I don't even know if I can transform. What good is Sailor Saturn if no one else is there. Sailor Moon was the one who had wanted me there in the first place. It was she who showed us all the way to live in peace. So what do I do now that everyone is gone?" 

  


  


"Hotaru?" A voice called through the mists of the time gates. The young woman looked around.

"Who disturbs me?" Hotaru glared around her.

"Do you not know me, after all the years that we spent together?" A figure moved forward through the shadowy mist.

"My Queen?" Hotaru looked as Usagi came forward, "but I have been here for almost ten Earth years. Why do you come now?"

"I come now because You are the last hope for peace," She had a sad look on her face.

"What are you talking about? The Earth is gone, I am the only living being left here," Hotaru said it in a quiet voice.

"I realize that you have not had an easy time, but you must listen to me I haven't a lot of time."

"Yes my queen," 

"Oh Hotaru, you alone were left here and I know it has been hard. I need you to take the powers of the planets and give them to people worthy of them. I don't want you to split them into nine beings though,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am sending you to a new Dimension. That you will stay Sailor Saturn, but instead of just being Sailor Saturn, You will be Sailor Dementia. You will have the power of Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and the Moon,"

"What? I can barely handle the full power of Saturn,"

"I know, but where I am sending you, they will teach you to handle it,"

"Yes my queen,"

"I want you to find another girl, one who is worthy and has a pure heart. She will be Sailor Universe. She will have the power of Mercury Venus, Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. You have the Power to create rips in time and space. Please do not. You now have the mirror, the space sword, the time key, and the Glaive. You may use them as you like. We are all watching. Do not despair, we all love you. Minako apologizes for trying to kill you," a tear slipped down Hotaru's face. 

"Tell her I'm sorry for killing her."

'Hotaru, you didn't kill me, you put me out of my misery,' a voice said in her head. Queen Serenity smiled. "Come and give me a hug, I must go, and so must you," Hotaru ran over and hugged her.

"Good bye, but wait, what will happen to Universe?"

"What do you mean,"

"Will she be Immortal?"

"Only if she finds a true love to spend eternity with,"

"Thank you," She watched as Queen Serenity shimmered away into nothingness.

"Here goes," hotaru put her hands in the air, "Wait, how am I supposed to transform?"

"The usual way firefly,"

"Ruka-papa," Hotaru cried throwing herself at the form.

"Calmly now," Haruka patted Hotaru's head, "I have only a minute so listen to me carefully, You have all of our powers in you at the moment, but you can only use those given to you," She put something into Hotaru's hand, "This is your Transformation Pen, Don't let anyone touch it, This is sailor Universe's Pen, Only she may touch it. "

"I don't want to be alone anymore, please stay,"

"shh, I have no choice. Think about it this way though, now you can put those sword lessons I gave you to good use."

"Please stay just a while longer,"

"I can't Michiru and I love you, please, be happy," Haruka stepped into the shadows and was gone. 

"I'm alone again. At least I have somewhere to go," She looked down at her hand. Her pen was Silver and black striped with four symbols on it. One for each of her power sources. Se held it up in the air. "DEMENTIONAL POWER MAKEUP," she cried. She was suffused in light and then she was completely transformed. She looked down, her hair was trailing on the ground and her Tiara was the same. The rest was different. Her Boots were now Black with Silver trimming. Her sailor outfit was almost the same, except that The skirt was Black with a silver band on the hem, along with the collar and the bows, which had silver centers. Her shirt was silver and her gloves were silver with black bands at the top. 

She held out a hand and called "Space Sword Blaster," It appeared in her hand. It looked the same, she put it back in her subspace pocket. "Silence Glaive," Her Glaive popped into her hands. "How do I get to this other place?" She called into the mist. 

"trace a circle around your feet and say where you want to go," Setsuna's voice came into her head. She did as she was told and the next thing she knew, she was falling at an enormous pace to the ground.

  


  


"I hope you know what your doing Odango," Rei told her Queen.

"Rei, calm down, this world needs peace and I know how to make it live. Hotaru was lonely, Do you want her to always be alone? There is no one there for her at all. At least you all had friends while you were there."

"Some of us had more friends than we could count," Minako said looking at Ami.

"Some of us had more one night stands than Ami could count," Makoto said with a smile.

"I admit that I was a bit active, but I needed to feel alive some how," Minako answered.

"Stop squabbling, we have to help Hotaru, she may be over four hundred years old, but she still has the body and the heart of a nineteen year old. Her mind doesn't allow feelings of Love to enter her heart, She needs to let it go," Michiru interrupted.

"I hope we did the right thing," Mamoru said, hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"So do I," She answered, "So do I."

  



	2. They meet

Damia - "Well, you guys were really nice about letting me know about this story. Thank you,"

Wren - "And that Miho person, I think I like her,"

Damia - "TRAITOR,"

Wren - "TO each there own,"

Damia - "Dumb muse,"

Wren - "I heard that,"

Damia - "That was the point,"

Wren - "And thank all those that reviewed,"

Damia - "Hey, that's my job!"

Wren - "I thought it was time for a change,"

Damia - "You don't love me at all,"

Wren - "Of course I do, Your a wonderful keeper,"

Damia - "Fine, then,"

Wren - "Ten reviews for the next chapter,"

Damia - "And Hotaru's gonna be with Mirai," 

Wren - "And Damia owns nothing but the story line,"

Damia - "Which I sincerely hope is original,"

Wren - "On with the story,"

  


  


~*~*~* Chapter 2

"Did you feel that?" Mirai Trunks asked, eyes on Vegeta.

"Everyone should have felt that," Vegeta got up out of his chair and flew out of a window, Mirai close on his heels. Trunks had come back to live in this time after he had gone back to discover his mother and ChiChi dead. He hadn't felt the need to stay. He was twenty two and he lived with his parents and 'brother'. He tended to call Chibi Trunks Mini-me. He looked over as e felt the all to familiar Ki while they were about halfway there.

"Weren't you supposed to be in school mini-me," Mirai called over his shoulder. At Twelve, Chibi Trunks still acted the same, but so did Goten, so there wasn't much difference.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Chibi answered, "Hey, Goten, how, long do we usually take to go to the bathroom?"

"Only twenty minutes or so," Goten said with a grin.

"See, they wont be expecting us," Chibi said with a smile.

"I wouldn't let mom know if I were you," Mirai said.

"Whatever," Chibi answered. They flew forward until they came to the spot where they had felt the disturbance. Goku was already there. 

"Have you found anything Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"I just landed, and I know that I felt it land here, but now I can't find it," Goku answered him.

"Do you think it's a new enemy?" Goten asked.

"I don't know, We need to find it," He turned, "here come Krillin and Piccallo," As those two landed, they felt Gohan and Videl. Everyone was in agreement that they hadn't felt the disturbance move, so it must be somewhere around them. 

"So where did it go?" Goten asked scratching his head.

"kakarot, your brat gets more dumb every day," Vegeta said with a shake of his head.

"It must be somewhere around here," Videl said, starting to look around. Everyone else started as well.

"You guys, look what we found," Chibi Trunks yelled. Everyone went over to the duo. All they could see was Goten poking something with a stick.

"Goten, stop that, it's human," Videl said, pulling the boy back, "At least I think it is," All she could see was lots of long black hair. Vegeta went over and nudged it with a toe, it didn't move.

"It's energy is too low, it's almost dead," He declared. 

"Dad, don't you want to know what it is?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Damn it Boy, don't question me,"

"Calm down Vegeta," Goku said, "He's just curious," He leaned down and rolled it over, immediately putting it back in the position it had been in.

"Why'd you do that dad?" Goten asked.

"Uh, well, you see," He scratched the back of his head, "Videl?"

"Yes Goku?"

"Do you have any extra clothes or anything?"

"huh? Why do you need them?"

"um, you see . . . it is a she, and uh, she's not wearing clothes." The girl on the ground started to groan and they saw a leg come out from under the hair. Then the energy level suddenly skyrocketed and she sat up. Goku stepped in front of her."uh, miss? your naked," They heard a shriek and then she was covering herself with her hair and they couldn't see anything. The girl glared up at the sky and yelled, shaking a fist.

"You might have reminded me that I needed clothes or told me that the damn portal would set me down in MID AIR!!" They all looked at her like she was crazy. She looked around the group, "Would anyone mind lending me a coat."

"uh, are you ok?" Videl asked the girl.

"huh? oh, that, yeah, Some people just need to learn some manners." She glared at the sky again. She was trying to figure out how she was going to get clothes on when suddenly she remembered the disguise. Some big tall green man handed her a cloak. "Could you all turn around for a minute?" She asked. They all complied, although, Chibi Trunks and Goten had to have there eyes covered from trying to peak. "Disguise," She yelled. They turned around to see what she was doing and were surprised to see her in Black Yoga pants and a black baby tee. "What?"

"How'd you do that, Onna?" Vegeta demanded. She chose to ignore him.

"Are there any more people on this world?" She asked, looking at Goku. He shot her a blank look.

"Last time I checked, there were a few million in Satan City alone." he said.

"Hey, I asked you a question," Vegeta said, grabbing her arm. She turned and looked him in he eye.

"and I chose to ignore you," She answered.

"Who do you think you are?" he snarled, looking menacing enough to make everyone but Goku, Piccallo and Mirai back up.

"Someone more powerful than you, unfortunately." She said it in an even tone. Vegeta let out a bark of laughter.

"You? more powerful than me? that's a laugh and a half,"

"keep thinking so little man, but now that I know there are more people on this planet, I'm out of here," She put a hand over his, it glowed purple for a moment, and then Vegeta pulled his hand away. It was burned red and black. 

"What did you do to him?" Krillin asked.

"I'm sorry miss, we don't take kindly to people who try to destroy the world," Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance. Hotaru flashed them a sad smile.

"If only it were something as simple as destroying a world, I would give anything to go back to doing that. It was much easier than this," and with that, a long stick came into her hands with razors on one end, and she left.

"Where'd she go?" Videl asked.

"Capsule Corps," Gohan said, jumping into the air. Every one took off for the C.C. buildings, Vegeta in the lead.

  


"She always was one for making an entrance," remarked Setsuna.

"I really wish that she had been a little more polite," Michiru said.

"Come on, She hasn't exactly had it all that easy," Haruka said. the three had been watching her to see what would happen. 

"Even so, we taught her to be polite to people," Michiru said.

"Well, as long as those people don't try to kill her off right away, and she doesn't lose her temper, and they train her, she'll be just fine," Setsuna said.

"Setsu, stop dreaming, those are a lot of ifs and you know it," Haruka said.

"She forgot one though, it will only happen if Hotaru opens up."

"Speaking of opening, we forgot to mention the bank account in her name that we put here. We did put all of the treasury and all of our money combined into this worlds currency, right?" Setsuna asked. 

"Yes, it's done." Haruka answered.

"As far as I've seen, I think that this Vegeta character could almost be Martian. Although, didn't Ami say something about Saiyan?"

"yes, he and the Goku person are Saiyan and there off spring are half."

"Hmm, could make for an interesting show," 


	3. They fight

Damia - "I decided that you all deserved a really long chapter for waiting so long,"

  


Wren - "So this is it and we hope you review even if we don't own anything,"

  


Solatina - "GO HOTARU, KICK HIS ASS,"

  


Damia - "Gomen, you'll see why she yelled that later,"

  


~*~*~*

Hotaru landed on the soft grass in front of a large building. She looked up. 'Capsule Corps, interesting' she thought to herself. This was the place she as supposed to find the people who would help her. She went up to the door and knocked. A woman with blue hair answered the door. 

"Can I help you?" Hotaru thought for a moment, "Dear?"

"umm, I don't know, I was told that you, wait, do you live here?"

"yes I do. I'm Bulma Briefs,"

"ok, I was told that you could help me," She looked so alone and sad, Bulma couldn't leave her out there.

"Come on in, My son and his father are out right now, but they'll probably be back soon," the sound of a little child crying came from behind her, "oh, there's my daughter, follow me. She's one and a half, and she just learned to walk," Bulma laughed, "next thing you know, she'll be flying,"

"That would be interesting, I always wanted to fly," Hotaru smiled as she thought back to the first time Michiru had taken her up in the helicopter. She shoved those thoughts from her mind.

"Bra, calm down, mommy's right here," Bulma said to a little girl with slightly lighter hair. The little girl stopped crying and looked at Hotaru.

"Who?" She piped in a tiny voice. Hotaru looked at her and smiled.

"Well sweety, I don't really know," She looked at the girl with dark purple hair and violet eyes. At that moment, The front door was thrown and a group of people came in yelling Bulma's and Bra's names. They walked into the living room.

"Get away from them," Vegeta snarled, lifting her up out of her chair by the throat. She started to move her hands up to his, but Mirai Grabbed them both.

"Onna, I will not let you hurt my Woman or my brat," Hotaru rolled her eyes and then closed them. The men and Videl eyed her, waiting for an attack of some sort while Bulma sat confused. She got over the confusion quickly. 

"Let go of her you animal," Bulma said, smacking her husband upside the head. 

"Woman," Vegeta started.

"Don't you even start with that," she said in a warning voice, "She came here, knocked on the door and told me she needed help. Then, you come in here and try to kill her."

"She's here to destroy the world," Vegeta answered.

"Actually, she said that she wished that was what she was here to do," Videl answered.

"Quiet brat," vegeta snapped at her.

"Don't talk to her like that," Gohan said, coming to his wife's defense. 

"Will you all shut your fucking mouths?" Vegeta said. he pulled a fist back and layered his Ki around it so that only a Super Saiyan would be able to live through it. before anyone could stop him, he let it fly. She started to glow purple and silver when his fist was two inches from her face. It stopped him in his tracks. He and Mirai couldn't keep holding on. She dropped to the floor and looked up at them. 

"Sorry, but that position was a little on the uncomfortable side," She said, standing up, "And I never said that I was going to destroy the world, as a matter of fact, I believe that I told you I would rather be doing something as simple as destroying the world. Anyway, If I'm the one doing the destroying, it's not a bad thing."

"how can you say something like that?" Mirai said looking at her, "Who are you to decide who can live and who can die? A life is a life and to destroy an entire world is monstrous. You would be killing the innocent along with the wrong." She gave a small bark of laughter.

"You obviously don't know a lot about human behavior, at the age of seven, your no longer innocent, and that means that if you are an innocent at the time that it is destroyed, you wouldn't have been so for very much longer,"

"That would make you Evil in my book,"

"Not so, Evil people are the ones who take the innocence,"

"You still destroy the entire world, and what if there were one who was truly innocent for there entire life?"

"That would mean they never really lived."

"What!?"

"Destroying your innocence is half of the experience in living, and there fore they had no fun while they lived and they wanted to die anyway,"

"You're one of those people who don't believe in love aren't you?" Krillin popped in.

"Love is the kind of thing you have to clean up with a mop. It's messy, and leaves you vulnerable and weak," She answered, looking the little man in the eyes.

"You're to young to be a Cynic," Piccallo told her. Se turned and looked him in the eye.

"I'm over four hundred years old, I've earned the right to be as Cynical as I please."

"I thought you said that you were here for help," Bulma said as the others processed the information she had just given them. 

"I did,"

"Then explain please," Bulma said sitting down. Bra crawled over to Piccallo and looked up at the tall Namek, who glared down at her.

"Up?" she asked. Piccallo took a horrified step back as Hotaru began to explain her story.

"I have Eight friends, who, with me were fighters for peace and Justice. We were the Sailor Senshi. We each had powers that came to us from our mothers. We used those powers to keep the Silver Alliance peaceful."

"What was the silver alliance?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"The silver Alliance was a treaty between Mercury, Venus, The Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Each one had there own Queen and The Queen of the moon ruled over all. Each of us had our sworn duties. The Moon princess had to learn to rule, and the princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were her royal guard and there to protect her. The Queen of Pluto is also the Keeper of time and she spends most of her time at the time gates, but she along with the princesses of Neptune and Uranus were there to keep my power from overtaking me and destroying the universe, as well as watch for enemies coming form out of galaxy.

"My job was to destroy worlds that Pure Evil had taken hold of. When it looked like there would be no hope left, I was to use my powers to blow it up,"

"What if there was something good left on the planet? What if they could have saved it?" Mirai broke in angrily. Hotaru looked at him.

"What if you would let me finish? What if you wouldn't interrupt?" She said scathingly. Goten and Chibi Trunks giggled. "My powers, destroyed the entire world, and don't you dare interrupt me," she said a Mirai started to open his mouth again. "My powers completely obliterate all living beings and then reincarnate everything that wasn't Pure Evil."

"Cool," Goten said.

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone. My Planet is destroyed. Everyone was murdered. An Alien came to earth and started to take over Crystal Tokyo, the home of the Moon Queen and the Earth King, I should probably explain that we cannot grow old, we stay alive until killed. This Evil being came and took over Makoto, Makoto was four years older than me, her parents were killed when she was young. She wanted to be loved, but everyone she went out with wanted her for power or sex or something else, she stopped dating altogether. The Alien was called Mentoria. She hides herself in your subconscious and starts rewiring your brain so that you start doing things that you normally wouldn't," Hotaru clenched her fist, "Makoto was Princess Jupiter. She was always loving and caring.

"One day, we got worried when Serenity and Mamoru didn't come to court. Usually they were the first ones up. We went to check on them and," She stopped for a moment as she pictured them, laying in bed, Mamoru holding Usagi against him, her silver hair pink with blood. The side of her head had been bashed in, he had a knife stuck in the middle of his back. A single tear rolled down one of her pale cheeks, "They were dead, we were devastated. Usagi was the kind of person that was always good and kind, everyone loved her. The next one to go was Setsuna, one of the three that had raised me. You see Mentoria could be in many minds at once. She went to Princess Mercury next. They killed The Queen of Pluto, the Guardian of time. Poor Setsu-mama didn't see it coming. Ami and Makoto, that's Mercury and Jupiter, were having lunch with her and I, I was in the bathroom, I heard her yell and came back in time, to see them struggling with her. She stopped fighting to open a portal behind me so that I could run," Another tear slipped down as she saw it in her minds eye. She was coming from the bathroom and Makoto and Ami were trying to kill Setsu-mama, You've never seen anything as gory as two people you thought were your friends trying to cut your mothers heart out, "I was transported to the queens waiting room, where Michi-mama and Ruka-papa were, they were Neptune and Uranus, I told them what was going on. We went and told Mars, Rei, and Venus, Minako, who hadn't been used yet. We confronted the two when they came back and tried to ever power them. Tiny little Ami was easy, She had always worked on brain over brawn. Then Makoto let loose a Jupiter thunder dragon and Had it go after Haruka and Michiru. They tried to save each other at the exact same time and they ended up dying together instead. They would have wanted it that way. Minako, Rei and I managed to kill Makoto, and then we thought we were safe. After that though, Mentoria decided to go after the humans, who were weaker than us and they killed each other off one by one. We tried to stop them, but it didn't work. They just kept going. None of us had realized what it was that was making people act this way. Soon it was just we three left on the planet. Minako was taken over. She killed Rei, and tried to get me, but it wasn't any good, Minako was a lover, not a fighter. She didn't even like getting into arguments. Right after I had shot her with a Shriek from Saturn, she died and This thing came out. She had seen our world and decided that she wanted it. She was the last of her kind. She bragged thinking that she had won. Now her species is extinct. It seems like only yesterday,"

"how long has it been?" Bulma asked.

"Almost ten earth years."

"Where did you stay?" She asked.

"I stayed at the gates of time. I know the rules so I went there,"she answered.

"What did you eat?" Goten asked her.

"I didn't need to, the gates of time work differently," the little boy had a horrified look on his face.

"NO FOOD!? that's so sad,"

"So where is your planet?" Goku asked.

"Its in a different dimension," She told him.

"then why do you need our help?"

"My Queen came back to tell me that you would need my help. She gave me the power of Pluto, Moon, Uranus and Neptune to use, but someone else will have to use the power of Mercury, Earth, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars. Someone with a pure heart. I was also informed that only you all can show me how to use my true power without hurting myself,"

"And why should we help you?" Vegeta asked.

"You jackass, can't you be civil?" Bulma asked, slapping him upside the head.

"I am the prince of all saiyans woman," Vegeta started.

"Well I'm the mother of a prince _and _princess of saiyans so I'm more important, now be quiet," Vegeta opened his mouth to yell at his mate again, but Hotaru turned on him.

"I am the Princess of Saturn, the Messiah of Death, and the Guardian of healing, Keeper of the Silence, Destroyer of entire Universes. I'd say that I have a bit more power than you," She told him.

"Technically, she's also the ruler of Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, and the Moon as well," Came a soft peaceful voice. Everyone turned in the direction of the new voice. The voice came from a shimmery figure in the corner of the room. She only came up about to Goku's shoulder, but she seemed larger than life to those who had never seen her before. She held a regal pose and had long flowing silvery blonde hair that was up in two buns with ponytails hanging behind and eventually pooling behind her on the floor. She had a golden moon in the middle of her forehead and was wearing a beautiful white dress.

"My Queen," Hotaru said, kneeling before her.

"Hotaru, please stand, you know that I have never liked any of my scouts doing that." She smiled as Hotaru stood back up. "Thank you,"

"Serenity, why are you here?" she asked.

"My dear Hotaru, ever the worrier," she answered with a laugh.

"You never did worry enough," Hotaru said with a shake of her head.

"I just wasn't a worry wart like you," Serenity said with a grin.

"You never listened to our warnings," Hotaru said sternly.

"They weren't hard to handle." She said with a shrug.

"Except that last time," Hotaru said angrily.

"yes, well, hind site is always 20/20" she had a sad look in her eyes.

"I wish that there was someway to bring you all back," she said quietly.

"There isn't, and it wouldn't be fair to the world, it's already reforming, and maybe it will be safe without us," 

"Why can't I use the imperial crystal?" She questioned.

"It would kill you," came the answer.

"I would be reborn as always," She said practically.

"but you are needed here,"

"I need _you_ here," she cried desperately.

"You are stronger than any of us, have faith, and do not question me."

"yes my queen," Hotaru lowered her head. Serenity looked at the rest of the room.

"You are the ones that need to teach her control. She has the power to destroy this entire universe if need be, but I hope that she will not. When her power is tapped, she dies with it, because she is not physically capable of holding so much power in her. If she were able to hold it, the worlds she has to destroy would be recreated in minutes, rather than years. There is an enemy coming that used to be in our dimension, and she has joined forces with a being from your dimension, it will take everyone combined to defeat them. That is where you come in. You are the only ones capable of showing Hotaru the power inside. please," She started to fade, "I have no more time, please help her," She disappeared from view.

"that was neat," Goten said after a moment.

"Goten, you are so dumb," Chibi Trunks said disgustedly.

"Boys don't argue," Bulma said absently. 

"I guess that would be a good reason to help you," Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"That could have been a trick. I mean, that could have been anyone off the street. She's probably just some dumb blonde that this girl found." Mirai Trunks said in disgust. Hotaru's glaive was in her hand and at his throat in an instant.

"NEVER INSULT MY QUEEN," She roared.

  


  


"Geez, I've never seen her lose her temper before," Makoto said in wonder.

"It's not pretty," Haruka answered.

"Yeah," added Michiru, "It's a good thing she's keeping a check on it,"

"Keeping check? She's ready to rip that guys throat out," Minako said.

"If she had lost her temper, that house would be gone already," Michiru said.

"That boy had better watch it with my little girl, or I'll start haunting his bathroom," Haruka muttered.

"Now Haruka, he's probably not that bad once he starts to trust you. You didn't turn out to be half bad," Ami said.

"That boy is in more trouble than he knows," Setsuna said from behind the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"He has seen more death than anyone else in that room, save Hotaru. He does not like people who cause it. She scares him, and at the same time, she attracts him. The same goes for her,"

"WHAT!?" Shouted Haruka, "She's to young,"

"Calm down," Michiru told Haruka, "She's over 400,"

"I take back what I said about haunting his bathroom, if he hurts my little girl, I'll haunt him," Haruka muttered.

"Calm down, I think that tall one is trying to get her off of him,"

"What?" Haruka stopped paying attention to Setsuna and looked back at the screen, where it was obvious that Hotaru had attacked the boy.

  


  


"NEVER INSULT MY QUEEN," Hotaru Shouted.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Mirai Trunks shouted back.

"She is the kindest, most caring person that will ever greet the universe. She gave and gave, until we didn't think she had anything left, and then she gave some more. She saved our world so many times, and no one cared, she watched as friends died she watched as the people she loved were picked off one by one, and she still kept going. Never insult her," She yelled at him.

"Oh yeah? We've been doing that for years, and we never got thanked, we never got credit, in fact, someone else took credit during one of the hardest fights we were in, so don't tell me what to do," he yelled back.

"You are the most aggravating boy, you don't seem to understand. My queen is that which you could only dream. She is innocent and loving, both hard and fair, she has worked, we All have worked hard to make our planet peaceful, and it succeeded for more than four hundred years, That is working to attain goals, and she was the reason we all did it," She shouted in his face. he shoved her off roughly, and she put her glaive back.

"What would you know? All you do is kill, is that what she did?" Trunks asked loudly. She looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"When My Queen had to kill something, all the pain it had ever inflicted, went to her. She forgave everyone and everything in the end. The pain it would have had to live in eternity with, went to her, so that it wouldn't suffer until the end of time. Yes, she killed, but only evil." She said in a quiet, deadly voice.

"So you're the only one that kills innocents?" He asked mockingly. The others had been watching the argument. It seemed like she snapped. She jumped at him again. She pulled back and punched his face. He fell back in slight surprise.

"Not bad," Piccallo commented to Goku. Trunks got up and punched her back. She flew across the room.

"I hope he didn't hurt her," Bulma said worried.

"Mom, I think you have to worry more about her killing him now," Chibi Trunks said, watching as Hotaru did a leg sweep and knocked him flat. She sat across his stomach and slammed her fist into his face.

"Good for her, Trunks was being mean." Videl said while Gohan put his arms around her waist.

"But why was he acting like that?" Gohan asked. Trunks rolled over, forcing Hotaru to move off of him. She stood and was going to kick him, but he beat her to it, and kicked her in the stomach, she bent over for half a second, time enough for him to punch her face. She fell backwards.

"Needs to work on speed," Vegeta said.

"And stamina," added Goku. She pounced back up and let Trunks punch her, only to fall to the ground. They quickly found that she had done it on purpose. She dropped down and her legs flew up to knock him in the crotch. 

"She's got pretty good planning." Krillin said.

"that was kind of cool," Chibi Trunks said admiringly.

"That was you she kicked," Goten reminded him. Chibi Trunks looked him up and down.

"Technically, yes. But seeing as the only thing we have in common is our DNA and looks, I don't think so. He's from a different Timeline, so I score, we aren't the same." He turned back to the fight. Hotaru was starting to glow blue green and then Trunks turned Super.

"I think it's time to break this fight up," Goku said. Trunks slammed his fist into her side and she groaned. She faked a round house, and gave him a quick upper cut, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the ground. Then he started to kick, but she grabbed his ankle, tripping him. They started rolling around, trying to hit each other. Two large arms wrapped themselves around Hotaru and pulled her off, while Vegeta did the same to Trunks. She pulled and tried to get Trunks one last time.

"CALM DOWN THIS MINUTE," Bulma screamed at the two. They stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry Mom," Trunks muttered. Hotaru hung her head.

"Sorry miss Bulma." Bulma turned to her.

" Just Bulma," Bulma told her with a small smile. Hotaru gently tapped the arm that was holding her prisoner. It let go and she turned to Goku.

"Thank you, I lost my mind for a moment," He nodded. 

"It's okay, I understand," He said with a small smile, "are we the first people you've seen since . . ." He trailed off.She nodded her head.

"yes, I suppose I'm a little out of practice," she gave a small laugh as she thought back to when she was ten, she hadn't been much of a people person. Never had been in fact.

"Do you have any money?" Bulma asked her.

"Umm . . .," She thought for a moment, "I have no idea," She opened her sub space pocket and her arm disappeared. She pulled it back out and in her hand was a wallet.

"How'd you do that?" Krillin asked. 

"Sub space pocket," She said absently, opening the wallet. "Yup," she looked at the bills, "I'm not sure what these are though," She said in slight confusion. Videl looked and gaped.

"Those are hundred dollar bills," Hotaru raised her eye brow. She held up a hand. 

"NEPTUNES MIRROR," She cried. The mirror appeared in her hands. She looked at it and then turned to look at Piccallo curiously. She turned her head sideways and looked in her mirror again.

"What?" Piccallo asked.

"Did you know that there are actually two people in you?" She asked.

"What!?" Piccallo asked, surprise on his face. Hotaru looked at her mirror again.

"Yup, He's green to,"

"Kami," Goku said smiling. Piccallo calmed after hearing that.

"Oh yeah," 

"The jolly green giant was scared," Vegeta said with a smile, "Priceless," Bulma bashed her fist on his head.

"I'll bet you would freak out if someone told you that you had another person living in you to," He told him and then turned to Hotaru, "You can stay here sweety, you look tired." Hotaru smiled and looked at her.

"Thank you," she said, then she turned and walked over to trunks, "I apologize for hitting you," She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it,"

"I mean it, I let a little of my temper get out, and I attacked for no reason,"

"I hit back, so I suppose that makes me just as bad. Sorry about the black eye," He said looking at her now completely swollen eye.

"It's ok, uh oh, not goo-" She passed out before she finished talking. Trunks arm shot out and caught her in a reflex reaction. 

"Ok, now I'm confused," He said. Piccallo came over and looked at her.

"She was pretty pale," he said.

"Get her to the first aid room." Bulma told him. She followed as Trunks picked up the unconscious and carried her to a lab room in the back of C.C. 

"I don't get it," Videl said, looking at Gohan, "She was attacking Trunks one minute, and passed out the next,"

"You're not alone," Gohan replied with a shake of his head. They walked down the hall to the room. Trunks had laid Hotaru out on a table in the middle of the room. Bulma bent over her and checked her heart beat. She frowned and started doing a number of tests. She looked up at those in the room.

"Her heart is feeble. She is also weak and exhausted." She looked around, "Everyone out," She motioned them all out, and then stopped two of them, "18, Videl, You two can stay and help me," She told them. As soon as everyone else was out she started to strip the girl.

"Uh, Bulma? What are you doing?" Videl asked.

"She needs to go in the regeneration tank," Bulma answered. 18 started to untied the girls boots and then they moved her to the regeneration tank. She was suspended in the liquid, her hair swirling around her. Bulma looked at the clothes and shrugged. 

  


  


"What an anticlimactic ending," Ami said with a sigh.

"Anti-Cla-what?" Minako asked, confused.

"Never mind,"

"I thought she was over that," Makoto said.

"No, she was a lot better, but she wasn't over it," Michiru answered.

"Hmph, She could have beat him," Haruka said.

"Ruka, be realistic, He hadn't even powered up yet, trust me, he would have won," Rei said.

"Well, once she learns to control her power, there will be no stopping her," Answered Setsuna.

  


  


Hotaru came to awareness quickly. She was sitting in some sort of liquid and Bulma and another woman were in there with her.

"Glad to see you awake," Bulma said with a smile.

"Where am I?" Hotaru asked her.

"You're in the first aid room of C.C. and completely healed. That includes your asthma and heart condition as well,"

"What!?"

"You're in the Regeneration Tank. It heals any ailments that you have. Cancer, Aids, Heart Conditions, Tumors, You name it, it fixes it. Well, unless your ailment is in our mind. Like Broken Hearts or Homicidal intentions," She gave a laugh, "Hold on a moment, the tank will drain in fifteen seconds." She picked up a spa robe and held it in front of the tank. The liquid drained and The door opened. She great fully stepped into the Robe.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, oh and by the way, this is 18," She gestured to the tall blonde.

"Pleased to meet you," Hotaru said politely. 18 nodded and then smiled.

"It was nice to meet someone that could piss off Mirai, I've been trying to make him lose his temper for the last five months. It's not healthy to bottle your feelings." 18 said with a grin.

"I didn't do anything to the pig brained little brat, he started it," She growled in frustration.

"I think we're going to have to go shopping this afternoon, That's always the answer to stress," Bulma said, clapping her hands.

"Krillin can Watch Marron and Bra, and Pan, That way we can bring Videl along as well," 18 added.

"I don't know if I should," Hotaru said with a frown.

"Nonsense, of course you can. Would you like to stay here, or have your own house?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if you want a place of your own, I can give you a capsule and you can find a spot around here, although, it would probably be better if you stayed here," 

"ok," Hotaru said, trying not to sound confused.

"Great, I'll go tell everyone that we're going shopping," Bulma left the room. Hotaru put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry, once you've been here a few days, the headache goes away," 18 told her with a smile.

"oh," She said with a small smile.

"First things first, you need clothes to wear, not that that little trick you pulled wasn't good, because it was, but as an android, I could tell that they weren't real, just an illusion," 18 told her.

"Yeah, it can get pretty cold doing that," Hotaru added just as Bulma came through the door with a girl. 

"Hotaru, this is Videl, She's going to come with us," She smiled widely.

"Hi Videl," Hotaru answered, " Umm, Bulma?"

"Yes dear?" Bulma asked, still smiling.

"I need clothes if I'm going to go to the mall," Hotaru said as Videl giggled.

"I'll be right back," Bulma told her, leaving the room. Two minutes later She came back in. She tossed Hotaru a Black pair of flares, and a metallic purple Halter top that had to be tied in the back. She put them on quickly. 

"WARMTH," She cried happily, "You have no idea how great it is to be wearing clothes again after ten years of walking around naked," She told them with a rare smile, "I am definitely ready to go shopping," She added with a twirl. Videl giggled again and turned to the two women at her side.

"She doesn't seem like an evil person at all, I guess Trunks just brings out the bad in her." She remarked.

"What has gotten into him anyway?" Bulma asked, her voice twinged with annoyance.

"I don't know, but it is certainly enjoyable to watch," 18 remarked with a smirk.


End file.
